


[PODFIC] Hands

by softspoken (onetiredboy)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredboy/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: Happy Birthday Cecil! I love you very much.--You can tell a lot about a man from his hands. Especially when you find it hard to meet his eye.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660405) by [bluejorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts). 



Hands is a wonderful fic about autistic Juno Steel and it's a fave of mine! Which is neat cause its author is also a fave of mine!

You can listen [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZIxQO_hGZD0mwhU2xk2EDBb4wSvirfuM/view?usp=sharing)!


End file.
